You and Me Both
by Taraherworld
Summary: My story starts 2 months after the dome came down and from there it goes on. Barbie and Julia have a life together. Building towards their future.
1. Chapter 1

**You and Me Both****  
>Jarbie fanfiction<strong>

Chapter 1:  
>It was early in the morning. Both stil in their bed, sleeping peacefully. Barbie woke up at 06:32 am, cursing silently.<p>

He had horrible nightmates after the dome came down. They always included Julia getting injured or killed and that he wasn't able to safe her. He looks over and sees her still asleep peacefully and most important that she is alive.

Just looking at her makes him feel whole, makes his nightmares fade away into the distance of his brain. She lays on her stomach, facing him. Her right hand close to her face. He just keeps looking at her. Thinking about how much he loves her. That he kept his promise for wanting her in his life wherever they would go if the dome came down.

Now 2 months after the dome was gone he stays at his parents house in Zeneth until they have their own place that is located at the edge of town. Almost ready to move in their new house.

He looks at her, but their fight from the day before enters his mind.

-  
>"Sam was in your house, our house when I came to talk to you and you didn't wanted to talk. Why, because he was there?" Julia turns around in the kitchen and looks at him with disbelief in her eyes. "I told you he was there. But nothing happened between us." "Really? That is not what I have heard from him." His tone made her flinch just a little bit, but he didn't noticed.<p>

After a while of complete silence she got really angry. "O my god. I can't believe this. After you came to the house and I didn't wanted to talk to you he was there. He did ask me if I was okay and I said that I would be. That's when he tried to kiss me and I rejected him, putting my hands between both of us!" Julia yells at Barbie.

She starts to walk away from the situation. She doesn't want this right now. She knows what trully happened at her place with Sam when they still where in Chester's Mill.

Barbie reach over and craps her hand but lets go immediately when she says don't. Anger in her voice, but what hurted him was hearing her voice break a little bit. She was hurt by him for not believing her just like he once was when she didn't believed him with the extermination plot of Rebecca and Big Jim in Chester's Mill. He hears her footsteps on the stairs and a door slammed shut.

After a few minutes he signs and walks up the stairs, stopping at the closed door of the main bedroom. After a second of hesitation he puts his left hand on the heck of the door and steps in.

He sees her sit on the bed. He doesn't say anything, doesn't know what to say to her. He walked over to her, sits behind her on the bed and kisses her red curls gently.

"I'm sorry." Is all what he can say. He knows he should have trusted her the minute she told him nothing happened between her and Sam. She told the truth but he was too stubborn to believe it. They both can be stubborn and sometimes that start an argument that wouldn't even be necessary in the first place.

"I should have trusted you. I'm sorry." She leans into him, onto his chest. He puts his arms around her slowely, not knowing if she wants it. She accept his gesture and leans even more closer to him. "I did mean it when I told you that there could be no more lies in the future. I should have told you this. I just didn't saw it as a big deal, because I invited him to stay because I didn't wanted to make it weird. After it we just worked together to find Angie's killer, not knowing he was the one who killed her." She says softly.

He just holds her in his arms while kissing her sensative spot under her left ear. She chuckles a bit, turns around to look at him. He was the one who spoke first. "Okay lets forget that we had this argument. I love you Julia." She kisses him on the lips once before turning around once more to look out of the window. "I love you too."

-  
>Looking at her made him smile. That day, after the argument they cuddled on the bed for what felt like hours. Just making each other sure it was in the past and that it would stay in the past from now on.<p>

After cuddling they started kissing each other with pure passion. And that's when they made love.

He sees her frown and opens her eyes tiredly. Closing them right away, because of the bright sunlight that is present in the room. A smile turns on her face when she shifts in the bed to get closer to him, cuddling with him once more. Her arm over his abdomen and his left hand caresses her under arm sofly.

Knowing that she loves him as much as he loves her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
>It was 10 am when Julia woke up. She woke up and saw that Barbie was no longer beside her. When she looked around the room did she saw a note on the nightstand.<br>She reached for it, picked it up and reads what was written on it.

_I'm to the store to get some groceries. I will be back shortly.  
>Love, your stray<em>

After reading the letter she did go to the bathroom to take a shower and make her ready for the day.

-  
>She was making coffee when she heard a car pull in the driveway.<p>

She picked an extra cup out of the kitchen cabinet, put some coffee in both of the cups and waited for Barbie to enter the kitchen.

Barbie entered the house and walked to the kitchen. "I have made coffee for you." Julia shifted her head to the cup on the table when he walked through the kitchen door. Barbie puts the groceries down on the countertop and walks over to Julia, giving her a kiss on the lips that she returns.  
>They both walked to the table and took a seat. Both on the other side of the table, looking at each other while drinking their coffee.<p>

"They finally leave us alone." Barbie says while looking at Julia while taking another sip of his coffee. "That was about time. At first we couldn't even walk down the streets because people came to bother us with flashing camera's and questions." Barbie chuckles "It is actually exactly what you did as a journalist or when you did ask me those questions when we knew eachother for only three days." "Doing it yourself is more enjoyable and you where pretty good at avoiding them." They both took another sip from their coffee.

After they both had finished their coffee they helped each other to put the groceries away.  
>Doing it together is much faster than doing it all by yourself.<p>

After it did they both cuddle onthe couch. Barbie has his arm around Jullia and she holds his left hand. They had conversations about everything, food, restaurants, their friends and what they want to do together in the future.

Barbie and Julia both wanted to have a family in the future, but right now isn't the right time. They only know eachother for three months even if it feels like years. They have to build their lives up again.  
>Almost ready to move into their new house. Barbie is working at the police station of Zeneth and Julia works at the local newspaper.<br>They both build towards their future. Building to a new start. Building it together, never let eachother do it alone.

-  
>In the evening Joe, Norrie, Carolyn, Junior and even Hunter and Sam came over to have diner at their place.<p>

They had a great time. Carolyn and Julia talked about all kinds of different things including their new jobs while drinking coffee and tea.

Barbie and Sam where in the kitchen doing the dirty dishes into the dishwasher while talking about american football.  
>Barbie tried to forget that Sam had tried to kiss Julia, because he promised that it would stay in the past. He also owed him for bringing Julia to the cave when they all did go into the crater to get out of Chester's Mill when the dome was shrinking. It was a nice conversation, one that two friends would have over something they're both interested in. So there where no arguments or misunderstanding between the two of them.<p>

Junior, Hunter, Joe and Norrie where playing a game in the room next door. They heard Norrie laugh. Julia was glad Norrie had time to enjoy things after everything that happened inside the dome and what had happened with her mother.

"I have not see her smile and hear her laugh like that in a while." Julia takes Carolyn's hand in hers. "It is a good thing that she deals with it. You are a good mother for her." Julia says while gently squeezing her hand . "How is everything here going? Is the house almost ready?" "Yes it is, we can move in next week. Barbie really wants to get out of this house. To much memories that he doesn't want to remember." Carolyn just nods her head. "Norrie and I shipped or belongings in Los Angeles to Zeneth to start over. Sometimes that is the best thing to do. To keep the good memories alive. Or just to move away." Julia knew Carolyn could be right about that.

"Okay mom, Julia, Barbie, everybody let's play a game with together! Hangman is what we are going to play." Barbie and Sam came into the room. Sam takes place in a chair next to the fireplace. It was November so it was cold outside so the fire made the admosfere perfect for this occasion. Joe takes place on the ground before the couch where Julia and Carolyn are on. Junior and Hunter go sit on the ground as well. Barbie takes seat on the armchair of the couch next to Julia while holding her hand and Norrie has a big mark board with her and places it and puts the stripes on it.

"Joe begins!" Joe has to think first but says the letter T. "Nope, that isn't in it." She draw the first line. "Barbie your turn." Barbie answers right away with the letter E. That one is it. After everybody had said a letter Hunter could quess what the word is.  
>It is a word with eleven letters. EDELI_ "Psychedelic?" "That is correct and mom I don't use any kind of drugs." Norrie says on a normal tune to her mother while writing the whole word down. "I'm glad to hear that Norrie."<p>

After a few more rounds of the game everybody did go home. It was already 11:00 pm so Julia and Barbie did say goodbye to everybody.

"It was nice to spend some time with everybody again." Says Julia while turning around to look at Barbie. Barbie takes her hands in his and strokes them with his thumbs. "Yeah." He gives Julia a kiss on her nose, making her smile. "Let's go to bed." Says Barbie while walking with her up the stairs, never letting go of her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**You and Me Both Chapter 3****  
>Jarbie fanfiction<strong>

Chapter 3:  
>Two weeks have gone by fast. Barbie and Julia now live in their own house. Finally a fresh start for both of them.<br>All their belongings are placed into the house and now they only have to clean the dust.

Carolyn has a day off just like Julia so she helps her clean the house. To finish the last details.  
>"I have to say it is a beautiful house Julia." Julia smiles while cleaning the tv cabinet. "I'm happy with the house. It is a new start for both of us and it is nice to feel that we finally have that together."<p>

After cleaning the first floor they did drink some coffee and tea. It was nice to have some company. After the break they did clean the second floor.  
>After cleaning the house together they both deserved a delicious meal so they both did go to the diner that is located in the cente of the town called 'Marko's Diner'.<p>

The diner was from Mr. Marko. He was a nice person who was always friendly and loved to help the two ladies when ever they walked through the door.

Marko came to ask their order for today. Julia wanted to have coffee and Carolyn a glass of white wine. Both ordering a apple pie as well. They deserved a delicious snack after a day full of cleaning work.

After the diner Julia brought Carolyn to her place and returned home around 2 pm right after that.

-  
>Barbie had a whole different day. Working in the Zeneth's police station as a police officer was sometimes a relaxing job, but sometimes it wasn't relaxing at all. Some days nothing happened and other days like today was like hell broke lose in town.<p>

Barbie and his colleague got a call at around 3:13 pm from the fire department. Two fire fighters had a horrible fight and it had ended with a deathly turn.

The fire fighter who started the fight, the one who lost his mind was pointing the gun at his other colleague's and threatening to kill every single on of them if Barbie and his colleague came closer.

Barbie tried to calm him down while his colleague, he goes by the name of John, tried to stelp the bleeding of the wound of the injured fire fighter who was fighting for his life. He died just before the ambulance arived.  
>Barbie could talk the insane fire fighter out of his actions and brought him in custody.<p>

The injured fire fighter didn't made it. He died of his injury so Barbie had to break the news to his wife and three sons. The woman freaked out her three boys, the triplets didn't believed it at first, but started crying when they knew it was true. He knew how the little boys felt, the same way as he did when his mom died.

The only thing he could think of, that maybe can be considered as a selfish act, was that he was glad Julia had survived her injury. He just was glad he could go home in a few hours. Working later than usual. 

At around 7:00 pm was he able to go home, checking his phone before he entered his car to see that Julia had called two times. He called her up and said he would be home shortly and that he loved her.

-  
>He liked to hear that Carolyn and Julia both made the house clean and that they had a lovely day together. Working but having fun at the same time is what makes work enjoyable and the women did have that.<p>

He trully had a future to build towards now. And he was so glad he could do that with Julia.

Barbie told how his day had been after Julia was finished with hers. He first wanted to know how her day had been before he started to tell the news about the fire fighter and everything that had happened today.

"We did get the call from a gunshot and a fight in the fire department so John and I did go to the scene immediately. The guy was totally insane." Julia took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently, letting him know she was there for him. That she was listening. "The other fire fighter, Alejandro was shot in his shoulder… he died today. He had almost the same injury as you had and I had this selfish thought. I was so glad you did make it that day. That I was able to safe you."

Julia listened to the whole story, but didn't actually know what to say to him. She didn't really know how to comfort him even if she wanted to comfort him so badly. "I will be right back. Wait here."She gave him a kiss on the cheek, stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen and came back with a nice cup of coffee for him.

She stretched her arm towards him to give him the cup of coffee she just had made for him and he took it.  
>She took place beside him on the couch once again. Giving him another kiss on his cheek who was covered in stubbles from his beard.<p>

"I love you." She said after she had kisses his cheek. He took her hand in his, brought it to his lips and kissed the knuckles of her left hand. "I love you too baby." Did he say softly in return.

He was so glad she was still alive and by his side. Today made him remember that day that Maxine shot Julia in her shoulder. Almost killed her. He couldn't imagine a day, was he kidding, a life without her.

After he drunk his coffee, putting the cup on the table, he bows over to Julia and gives her a quick kiss on her lips and one on her forehead. They both cuddle on the couch while watching the news on CBS.


	4. Chapter 4

******You and Me Both  
>Jarbie fanfiction<strong>  
><span>_(this is a chapter with intercourse, but it is not that dirty, I think)  
><em>  
>Chapter 4:<br>After watching the news on CBS did they made themselves ready for bed. Both brushing their teeth and both changing into their pajamas.

Barbie waited for her to return from the bathroom. She walked into the room and he puts the covers aside so that she can come into bed next to him. She climbs in the bed and crawls over to him, cuddling into him. She puts her head onto his chest. He kisses her crown and takes her hand in hers while caressing it with his thumb.

"I will never have to miss this in my life again." Says Barbie while kissing the spot under her left ear. She kisses him on the lips, half lying on top of him now. She looks at him with her beautiful blue eyes. Sparkles of love in them just as the same look as in his eyes when he looks at her. He caresses her back with his other hand, smiling and kissing her.

"We can do this all night Mr Barbara." He chuckles while kissing her on her nose. Thats when he takes her by suprise when he turns her around onto the bed and rolls on top of her so she lies under him now. "Yeah we can." He kisses her forehead, both her cheeks, her nose and one quick kiss on her lips.

They look each other in the eyes for a few seconds before they start kissing each other with pure passion. Her hands go up his chest, grabbing his shirt in her hands. He knows her intention. He keeps kissing her while he puts his shirt over his head, stopping for just one second so he can take his shirt off, kisses her again and trows his shirt away. Julia smiles between the kisses that he gives her. Touching his strong chest and stomach with her hands.

Julia goes for her T-shirt and he puts his arm under her lower back and lifting her from the bed, putting her onto his lap so she can take her pajama shirt off too. They sit there kissing eachother lovely for a few minutes when Barbie gently lays her back down on the bed, hovering over her, kissing her.

Their tongues are fighting for love, circling around each other. Her hands go around his neck, keeping him close to her. He caresses her arms, stomach, kissing the spot under her left ear. She moans, it is a sensitive spot for her.

When he stops kissing her she looks him in his blue grey eyes, wanting him, just as much as he wants her. Looking each other in their eyes. Barbie is hanging above her. Kisses her forehead with his lips while Julia kisses his chin back in return.

Barbie pulls her pajama pants off, she only lays only in her black underwear now.  
>Barbie does his pajama pants off as well, kissing her sweetly.<p>

The kisses became more intense, more loving, more than they both thought was possible. They both are hungry for more.

That's when he enters her. She puts his legs around him. Both moving in the same rhythm.  
>Caressing each other, whispering sweet words that fill the room.<p>

They make love together like never before.

-  
>After their activity that they had shared just minutes ago made them lay breathless next to on another. Smiling widely.<p>

Julia rolls over on her right side. He puts the blanket over their waist. Barbie imitates her and puts his strong arms around her waists. Her back conected with his chest and abdomen. Their legs strangled together. No space left between them.

She grabs his left hand with her right one to feel even more closer to him even that they lay already as close as possible into each other. She closes her eyes at the same time that he gives her one last sweet kiss onto her crown before closing his own eyes as well.

His strong arms around her, both holding hands, that's how they both drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
>Barbie was already off to work and Julia was eating breakfast in the morning so that she could go to work shortly after having eaten breakfast. She ate a bowl of muesli with fresh fruit and some fresh orange juice.<p>

After eating breakfast she felt sick, had run towards the bathroom and had trowed up. After it she did go to work anyway. Feeling ill a little bit wasn't a reason to stay at home. And she knows she is a strong woman, she has survived more serious things than having the flue or whathever the reason was why she felt sick.

She did put her belongings she needed for work in her purse and some lunch she made this morning. Also she grabbed her cup of coffee that she would drink when she was on her way to work. She had a long day ahead of her.

-  
>Barbie was home at around 3 pm. He did go to get groceries and picked up the letter that Julia left on the counter. He also saw another note laying under the other one. He picked it up and read it.<p>

_I will be home late today. It is your turn to get the groceries so I have written down what we need. If you need something that isn't written down you know where to find it.  
>I love you, X Julia<em>

He smiled at the note. He did grab it, took his keys of his truck and drove to the supermarket.

When he got there he took the things that are on the list. Toilet paper, toothpaste, shampoo, coffee, chocolate, vegatables, milk and all the other things that he still had to get. He walked to the section where they had all the meat. Chicken was what he needed to find.

"Hey Barbie!" Norrie yells through the store. "Noor… keep it down." Does he Joe say when he turns around to look at both of them.  
>"Look who we got here. How are you two doing?" Barbie says with a smile. He trully did care for these kids and has protected them under the dome in Chester's Mill.<p>

"We're good. School is boring but we have to do sience and stuff so that's kinda cool." "we are workin on a magnet, but we did have that one done already with Rebecca." Norrie said first before Joe started to ask Barbie a question. "Where is Julia, is she here?" he looks around. "No she isn't. She's at work."

"That's why your buying the groceries. First step for a night huh?" "It's nice we have a chat, but we aren't going to that direction." Joe just looks at both of them while taking chicken, he saw that on the note Barbie held in his hand. "Here." He stretched his hand and gave Barbie the chicken. He accepted it and puts it in his shopping cart.

They talked for a few minutes and Joe and Norrie helped him get the groceries he still needed. Having some company was nice, especially from two kids you like.

Barbie, Joe and Norrie did say goodbye and they both did go their separate ways.  
>Joe and Norrie did go to Norrie's house to do some homework and other things teenagers liked to do at that age.<br>Barbie did go home and puts the groceries away.

-  
>Barbie was making diner when he heard the front door unlock. Julia came into the kitchen. "It smiles delicious. I'm hungry." She gave him a kiss on the lips that he returned.<br>"It's almost done. Babe how was your day?" he ask while paying attention on the food he was preparing.

"I had to help the new girl to write the article about what happened the other day. Not that it would be published again, but she had to learn how to write it down and how to ask certain questions that are needed as a journalist. They thought I could help her with that. She is really nice. I think she is about the same age as James and she is really curious about certrain subjects."

Julia felt still a little bit ill and Barbie noticed when he looked up from cooking. "You look pale. Are you feeling alright?" Julia took a seat on the table and she knew she had to be honest with him. "No… I feel sick. That's all."

Barbie did put the chicken on a plate, it was cooked and diner was finished so he walked over to Julia and puts his hand on her forehead. "You don't feel warm, so you don't have a fever." He kisses her forehead once before putting the plates on the table.

They both enjoyed diner, talking about their day. Barbie told Julia about seeing Joe and Norrie in the grocerie store and that Joe wanted to know if you where there and all that.  
>Julia smiled when Barbie told what Norrie had said to him.<p>

They had a great evening together. They both where glad they finally had their weekend all by themselves, no work involved.

-  
>The next morning Julia woke up feeling like she had to trow up. She jumped out of the bed, and runs to the bathroom. Barbie woke up by her sudden movement and hears her trow up in the bathroom. When he entered she was hanging over the toilet. Still vomiting. He kneeled behind her and held her hair, stroking her back with his free hand.<p>

"I'm sorry you had to see this." "Hey baby. The only thing I want for you is to be healty." He takes a cup and fills it with water and gives it to Julia.  
>She takes a few gulps and gives the cup back to him.<p>

Barbie helped Julia to get up and they both did go downstairs. Julia took an paracetamol, because she got a headache. Barbie did put a blanket over her on the couch. She didn't insisted. She only wanted to lay on the couch like a sick puppy if he wanted to lay down with her, so that's what he did.

Cuddling together on the couch, keeping each other warm in the cold morning air that was what she needed.

-  
>It continued for a few days, six to be exact, but everytime after she had trown up she felt much better. Barbie was worried but she just said it was something like the flue and that more people had it. A colleuge of her had the flue and did go home three days ago.<p>

She also did eat a little bit more than usual just like when her period would arive, but by her suprise her period didn't came.

She was now two days late and it crossed her mind. _No it can't be._ She walked over to the mirror and looked at her abdomen. Putting her hands on it. They had sex just one week ago.

Barbie was downstairs and heard her moving around one level above him, on the second floor. She came downstairs and almost bumped into him. "Where are you off to?" he asked her. I'm going to the supermarket. I forgot something."

She wanted to know for sure that she was pregnant before telling him, so she did go to get a pregnancy test.  
>"You have to enjoy your day off, you work harder than me Mr Barbara." She pointed at him and he chucked, kissing her goodbye. He knew an argument wasn't needed here so he let her go on her own.<p>

She was at the store and did buy tampons and toothpricks. She actually didn't really need those, but she couldn't come home with nothing. When she had bought that she did go to the pharmacy to get the pregnancy test.

When she was home she said hello to Barbie and said she would work on one last chapter for the article and went upstairs.

She entered the bathroon and took the pregnancy test an waited for the result. Anxious for what it would say. She really wanted to have children with someone who would be a perfect father for her future children and Barbie was just that, but for her feeling, if she was pregnant, it was to soon. They only had been together for 3 months now.

She waited for two minutes. She was scared to look at the stick. She looked down and saw two bright Lines. She was pregnant. She just looked at it started to laugh quetly to herself.

It was unbelievable, she was going to be a mother. She was increadible happy, but also scared. Barbie, she had to tell him that he would become a father. That he would get a child , a family. She was nervous to tell him, but she had no choice. She had to. The test was positive.

-  
>Barbie stood in the kitchen and heard her come down the stairs. "Are you done with making that article. You only have worked on it for 30 minutes." She just looked at him from down the stairs. She just stood there.<p>

He doesn't get a respond from her and turns around. He sees she is shocked a bit. "What's wrong Julia?" he asks with true concern in his voice, walking over to her. She looked at him when he stands before her. Looking up at her.

"We need to talk." Is all what she says when she walks past him into the living area.  
>Julia takes place on the couch and he takes place on the table in front of her.<p>

He knows something is up. He can see it in her eyes. She is nervous, happy and scared at the same time.  
>He takes her hands in hers when he ask her if she wants to talk to him about whatever is on her mind. He just hopes that nothing bad has happened to her today.<p>

"Barbie I'm pregnant." She just trows it out, looking at him. "Are you serious?" he asks her to be sure. He wants to have a family with Julia in the future, because he loves her unconditionally, but they never talked about it before.

"Here, you can see it yourself." She gives him the pregnany test and he takes it, looking down at it and a huge smile appears on his face. "Babe we're going to have a baby!" Barbie comes up and hugs her thight. She wasn't nervous anymore. His reaction made her relaxed.

Julia hugs him back, putting her head on his shoulder. She is so happy that he wants it just as much as she wants it.  
>"I didn't expected it so soon, but I'm excited." Was all what she could say. "Me too. I love you. I will be there for both of you for as long as I live."<p>

Barbie kissed her. No words could describe how happy he was. They just hugged each other for a long time and did plan an doctors appointment next week so they could find out how far she already was.

They both are trilled to start a family together, they both didn't expected it to happen so soon, they never talked about it before, but they are the happiest people on the world right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
>It was now eight weeks after Julia told Barbie that she was pregnant. By the first ultrasound they did find out Julia was pregnant for just eight days and they both remember that night very well when they conceived. They both didn't care that it was an excident in the first place. They both where happy about it.<p>

They drove to the hospital to get the second ultrasound to find see if the baby was developing normal and if they can hear a heartbeat for the first time.  
>They both are really excited.<p>

They waited in the waiting room when they where in the Hospital. Both thinking of the first ultrasound they had just seven weeks ago.

-  
>After the doctor asked both of them a few questions she asked if Julia wanted to come with her towards the bed. "You can call me Julia." "Okay Julia, can you please put your shirt up and lay down for me." Julia did as she was told.<p>

M. Smith looked over at Barbie while Julia took place on the bed. "Just take a chair and go sit next to her. It is aloud." Barbie was nervous, Julia chuckled. The doctor goes to take the equitment and makes it ready to be used.

Julia did lay down on the bed now and the doctor looked for the baby. That's when they saw it, a small point on the screen. "That's or baby Barbie." Julia said almost in tears. She couldn't believe it.

Barbie couldn't believe his eyes either. That tiny point on the screen was their baby. The baby he and Julia had made together out of nothing else but love. A true mirracle.

"How much weeks is Julia pregnant?" asked Barbie while holding Julia's hand now.  
>"She is now eight days pregnant. So that's early that people get an ultrasound." Says the doctor while explaining some more things, explaining what everything is on the screen.<p>

The doctor made a a new appointment in seven weeks so that by the next ultrasound they can hear the heartbeat for the first time.  
>They walked towards the car while holding hands and looking at the picture of the ultrasound. The first ultrasound they will ever have.<p>

"I can't believe this. Barbie this is…" "Amazing. I know baby." He kisses her on the lips and they both look at the picture once more before driving home.

They keep it a secret to everyone until Julia is 3 months pregnant and a misscariage can't occur anymore.

-  
>"Miss Shumway." A voice of a woman is heard from across the waiting room.<p>

They both stood up and walked to the room while shaking hands and saying hello.  
>They walked in and took a seat by the table. The doctor who did go by the name of M. Smith started to ask a few quesions. How did the eight weeks go between both appointments?" Barbie answered. "She got morning sicknes and is more tired." Julia confirmes that with a nod and a smile.<p>

"The first time you guys where here you did find out, you Julia, was pregnant for eight days. Come with me Julia let's see if we can hear the heartbeat now." She pointed to the bed.

Dr. Smith calls Julia by her first names and Barbie by his nickname since the first time they had a appointment.

Julia took place on the bed just like before and already had her shirt up. She didn't wanted to wait anymore. She wanted to finally hear the heartbeat or their mirracle, their child.

The doctor puts the monitor on her abdomen and all three of them look at the screen. The doctor had find the embryo that later would become a baby if everything was going well between now and three months.

That's when they hear a heartbeat, a small heartbeat, but it was one. "Can you hear that!" Julia says while being facinated by the sound. Barbie just smiles widely while listening to the sound of a beating heart.

"The sound of the heart is normal for eight weeks, that's actually the week that the heartbeat starts and that parents can hear it with a ultrasound. Everything else looks normal als well so you both don't have to worry."

Barbie and Julia both are releived that everything is still okay. They made another appointment in 4 weeks, so that they can check how the baby develops after 3 months of being conceived.

-  
>When they walked down the corridors from the hospital, towards the excit when they almost bumped into Sam.<p>

"Sorry. O hi Julia, hi Barbie. What are you doing here?" Sam asks them. Julia looks over at Barbie. "We just did a check up, sometimes that is necessary." Barbie says while looking at Sam.  
>"So that's why you guys didn't paid attention to where you where going?" He points at the ultrasound in her hand.<p>

"Can you keep it down!" Julia says frustrated. "That you work in the hospital gives you the right to keep silent and keep this between these walls, between us." Barbie takes over. "We don't want anyone to know until the baby is conceived for 3 months or more. So we want to keep it down until the next 4 weeks have passed."

"I get it. Pauline did the same thing when she was pregnant with Junior so I understand. I will be silent. Julia was releived to hear that. " If there is something you guys can ask me for help. And you look tired." He looks over at Julia.

Yes she was tired and frustrated. That must be the hormones. "Sorry for how I said it." "No problem Julia, I bet it are just your hormones." A playful smirk on his face.

When they said goodbye to Sam they both returned home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
>Barbie and Julia really feel at home here in Zenith now. The people that have lived in this town their whole lives have accepted them into the community. Well they have accepted Julia and their friends into the community, because Barbie did grow up here so people already knew who he is. Knowing Don Barbara, the wealthy man in town is his father.<p>

Don Barbara was out of town for two months after he offered his house to Barbie and Julia until they had their own place in town. He came home the same day as they moved into their own house.

Barbie never forgave his father. When he found out that he was lying to him about everything, including the egg. That he had changed the letter that he, Barbie did send to Julia to let her know he was alive. He always had been rebelious against his father, that was one reason he joined the army when he was 26 years old and just holds some sort of grudge against him.

He will tell his father eventually that he is going to be a father and that his father is going to be a grandfather, but he doesn't know when he is going to tell him that. A lot has happened between the two of them and he doesn't trust his father as well. Especially after what he did to the letter he had written for Julia.

-  
>Julia was now 19 weeks pregnant so a little bit more then 3 months and they would tell their friends now. His father wasn't invited. He will call one time, not knowing when.<p>

Norrie, Joe, Hunter, Sam, Junior and Carolyn where at their house when it was already late. They did send them a message that they had to tell them something. That they had some news that they should know so they waited for everyone to be here.

When everyone was at the house, Julia made some coffee and tea for everyone. They took place at the table, because they asked them to take place there.

"Are you guys going to get married?"Barbie's eyebrow did switch of suprise that she had that question. "Your eyebrow just switched." "Yes it did."

Julia came into the dining room and gave everybody something to drink.

"So why are we here?" Junior asks bored. "They are going to tell us something crumpy head." Junior looks angry at Norrie. Carolyn came between them. "Okay enough. Both of you, just listen to what they have to say."

"Sam already knows it." Julia says while everybody looks suprised at Sam while Barbie finishes the sentence. "Julia is pregnant."

Congratulations Julia. You too Barbie!" Says Joe while standing up and giving them both a hug. "You are serious?" Norrie says before freaking out and being overly excited and goes to congratulate them as well.  
>"It is great news. I wish you two all the best. You both will be great parents. How you both took care of Joe and Norrie and everybody else, you will do it just fine." Julia hugged Carolyn and whispered a thank you.<p>

They explained how they did find out that Julia was pregnant and they showed them the 3 ultrasounds they had. It was a nice conversation with a great atmosphere .

They also told them why Sam did know it already. That they almost bumped into him while they where looking at their second ultrasound in the corridors of the hospital.  
>Everybody laughed about it, even Julia.<p>

Barbie and Julia hadn't thought about names yet. But from now on they would start thinking about baby names and what for things they have to buy and how they want to nursery to look like. They had 2 rooms left, one was for storage and the other one was an extra bedroom,so they still had to decide which one to use.

Norrie was excited to help. She insisted to help with the nursery and Barbie and Julia both could use the help. They are glad they have nice friend since the dome. Something good came from that situation. Something really good.

Late at night they said goodbye to everyone and made themselves ready for bed.

-  
>Two days had gone by. Julia came up to Barbie. " Barbie… your father has the right to know that he is going to be a grandfather." Barbie said nothing. He and Julia had talked about this before and it turned out in an argument and he wanted to avoid it this time.<p>

"He has to know." Does she say again while taking place across from him. "No he doesn't. Him and me, it never worked." Julia was done with this just like him. They had this argument before. "Do you want him to hear it from somebody else in town, because I can't cover this up in a while anymore." She pointed at her abdomen. It was a little bit bigger. It was a little bump now.

"Or what if someone else hears it in Marko's Diner because Norrie speaks openly about it or some place else? Than you'll regret that you didn't told him it yourself. I know you Barbie. Call him." Julia was right he knew that.

He made the decision to call him right away. He would call for Julia and maybe a little bit for himself as well, but he just didn't knew his father anymore. After all those lies and everything that happened between them. A fresh start didn't seem wrong, but he would be cautious with him for a long time.

"Allright I will call him, but I don't know how he will react to this. So to be done with it I call him right now." It was already 9:15 pm, but Barbie didn't care. He wanted to do it right so he would. He reached for the phone and called him.  
><em><br>With Don Barbara?_ "Hello dad with me, Dale." _Hi Dale how are you, how is Julia?_ "I have some news to tell you."

Barbie told him the news, that he was going to be a father and everything around that. Don was dissapointed. Why because he knew Julia for only 6 months now. Barbie got so angry at him that he yelled through the phone and hung up.

He thought something like this could happen when he told him the news. His father always wanted to have control over him. He wanted a rich woman for him, a nice big house, a job he did picked out. Barbie didn't go to the army for no reason. He did it to get away from his controlling father and to bother him. He was glad he told him the news himself even after his fathers selfish reaction.

Julia didn't expected this. She had a hard time with seeing Barbie so angry. When he had calmed down she spoke. "I'm sorry. I should not have pushed you into telling him." He took her hand. "It isn't your fault. He is just a control freak that wants to control me. Actually you made the mature decision here and I'm glad I did tell him it myself. My mother would have want that." Julia smiled. "I wish I could meet her." "I know she would love you. And she would have been happy for us."

He hugs Julia and kisses her crown. She hugs him too.

Barbie knew that his father had crossed the line. He was done with him and to see how Julia had reacted to the call, hurt by what he had said, he knew she was too, at least for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
>Julia had a big bump now, she was 6 months. The months did seem to flew by and they did.<br>Barbie and Julia, with the help of Norrie and Carolyn, did they already had a black stroller, a car seat, a cradle, a playpen and already a few toys and a few stuffed animals.

They cradle and the playpen where in beige so it could be used for a boy and a girl. They still don't know if they want to know what gender their child is. They don't care about the gender. A girl was nice to do girly things with and a boy to do boyish things with.

Julia was on the couch touching her bump. The baby was active, she felt her child move inside of her. It was a weird feeling and that's when she felt a kick.

"Barbie I want to show you something!" Barbie came from the other room and walked in, looking at her from the doorway. "I want you to feel this." She looked down at her abdomen and stretched her hand. Barbie came to sit next to her and he did let her lead his hand up to her large ambomen. He chuckled. "Unbelievable, how can you be relaxed while this happens right there."

Julia shrugs her shoulders and yawns. "You're tired?" "Yeah. I had a long day at work and everybody is being very helpful, but I slowly start to get more tired by the day." He kisses her forehead.

"Norrie is coming over, should I call her to aks if she can come another time so that you can get some rest. You need it." Barbie says while putting his arm around her. "No. I Iike her to come over and to see her idea." "Okay but the moment you get to tired you have to tell me." Julia smiled. "Okay." Did she say in a whisper while snuggling into him.

They talked about the nursery for a while and he tickled her and she laughed. Julia wanted to get up from the couch but was hold back by Barbie. "Where are you going?" "I want some pickles and some tea." Barbie chuckled. "I will get you something to eat. Pickles. Women really eat weird things when they are pregnant." He stood up and Julia did hit him playfully on the arm. Laughing.

-  
>When Barbie returned from the kitchen to give Julia some food and tea he saw her asleep on the couch. He took the blanket out of the closet and walked over to her, putting it sweetly on her. Kissing her forehead with a sweet and caring kiss.<p>

She was asleep for 30 minutes when the doorbell rang. He walked over to the door and opened it, saying she had to be quiet, because Julia had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Should we wake her up or what?" she whispered to Barbie while looking at him, to Julia and back at him when they walked past the corridor of the living room. "She had a long day and was exhausted. You can show me your idea for the room. She told me you made an idea." He whispered.

They had taken place in the kitchen so that they didn't desturbed Julia. She needed her rest and he would wake her up later so she still could see the paintings Norrie made for them.

Norrie took her bag and took her sketchbook and showed him her drawing. He was impressed. He didn't knew she was artistic. The drawings where very good and where full of detail.  
>Her drawing was of the room they descided to make as the nursery.<p>

The color was light yellow and white. two walls where light yellow, the right wall when you enter the room and the wall next to it with the windows. The other are onces white. The shelves are beige. The stuffed animals and toys where drawed onto the shelves to give it a better effect of how it would look like. The curtains where white with a wooden curtain rails. The cradle was drawed on it as well. It looked very nice for a girl and a boy, the room could be for both genders. Barbie really loved the idea and he knows Julia would love it just as much as he does.

They heard some noice from the living room. "Barbie?" "Julia I'm here." He stood up and walked to the living room seing her on the couch. Norrie was behind Barbie. "Hey Julia!"

Julia looked suprised. "Hi sweetheart, how long are you here already?" "I am here for uhm 15 minutes orso and I showed Barbie the painting that I made, wait I go get it!" Norrie did run to the kitchen and dissapeared behind the wall.

"Why didn't you woke me up?" Barbie walked towards Julia "You needed your…" Norrie came in and passed Barbie and took place next to Julia. "Here this is the painting, it is light yellow with white and here I drawed some stuffed animals, so you would have a better perspective of how the room would look like if a few things would have been in it." She pointed and gave Julia the drawing. "Do you like it?"

Julia was speechless. "I…it is… it's amazing! I really love the idea and the coloring is perfect." She kept looking at the painting. Barbie came to sit next to Julia on the elbow rest of the couch.

Barbie knew Julia would love it and he was right. They talked about the room and on Saturday they would buy the paint and the materials and tools they had to use to make the room ready. They wanted to paint everything and have the basics in the room before they would buy the other things they certrainly need in the nursery, like a dresser where they could change the baby on. The accessoires would they buy later. That would have to wait after the delivery.

Norrie was overly excited when she heard she could help on Saturday to buy everything and to help paint the nursery. Carolyn, Joe and the others could help as well if they want that.

-  
>On Saturday Barbie, Julia, Norrie and Carolyn did buy the things they needed for the nursery and Joe, Junior and Hunter next to Norrie and Carolyn helped to paint the room. Barbie and Julia did build the cradle up and everybody just had a great time.<p>

When the nursery was finished, because of great teamwork, everybody did stay over and had diner together. It was a perfect day full with laughter, jokes and smiles.

The nursery really had the wow factor. The result is so beautiful. Barbie and Julia couldn't be happier. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
>It was really early in the morning and Julia woke up early. Barbie had a night shift so she was home alone. She looked at the clock and it was 4:30 am. She thought of Barbie, what he would be doing right now. Her mind did drift off and she fell asleep again.<p>

She was fast asleep again when Barbie came home. He came home at 7 am and walked to the bedroom. Walking in quietly. That's when he saw her fast asleep. Her face towards him, her red hair around her face and onto the pillow. Her eyes closed. Breathing peacefully and calm in and out. Her abdomen is vissible under the covers.

He did climb into the bed, gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead and tried to get some sleep himself.

-  
>Julia had to work at 12 pm so she woke up at 10 am to make herself ready. She woke up and saw Barbie still asleep next to her. He came home this morning. She was glad about it.<br>She took a shower, brushed her teeth, ate some breakfast and left for work.

She did go to Marko's Diner to get some coffee before work. "Marko can I have a coffee with milk in it please." He made her coffee while having a conversation.

"How is everything going. When is your due date?"He looks over at Julia while making someone else's lunch. "My due date is in September. So only two months left. It is hard to pick things up, but I'm lucky that my colleuges help me at work." He gave her her coffee and took her hand. Julia was uncomfortable by it but didn't let him notice that.

"You are very Lucky." Is all that he says. "Thank you Marko for the coffee, but I really have to go to work or I'm going to be late." He smiled at him and left for her work.

When she was at work she helped the new girl with her work. Her name is Malika. She had to get more experience in the buisness and Julia was glad to help her with that.

"Malika can you give me that please." She pointed to the file at the desk of her colleuge. She wasn't aloud to walk much by her boss so her colleuges helped her with getting things. "And what else do you have to do for school that I can help you with?" She came over and gave Julia the file.

"I have to work on another article for school about how newspapers are made, who works on it and everything around that. I started already in my free time at home so that I can help you here." Julia looked suprised. "Don't be redicilous, you can work here on your schoolwork." She smiled and said okay.

So when Julia was done with making files and checking the files Malika had made about news articles that had to be in the newspaper the next day, did she gave Malika an compliment. "You really have improved. You will become a great journalist!"

After 6 hours at work did she go home, but first she gave Malika a lift home.  
>"I see you tomorow!" "Thanks Julia, see you, bye."<br>Julia really liked Malika, she remembered her of herself when she was 20 years old.

-  
>Julia came home at 6 o'clock.<br>She did put her jacket on the chair. "Hey babe." He gave her a hug and a kiss on the lips. "Have you been nice to mommy?" Julia chuckled. Our sweetheart was really sweet today. I felt a kick a few times, but nothing serious." Barbie smiled. They both are okay.

"I made pasta, let's have dinner, I am hungry and you both need nutrition in your system." Barbie took Julia's hand and she let him lead.

They had a great evening and Julia really loves the pasta Barbie makes for diner. "You are the pasta master. It taste delicious like usual." They both chewed on their pasta and he made a noice that he appriciated her compliment.

After they had eaten the food Julia started with the news.

"Barbie I have thought about baby names." Barbie looked at her with his eyebrows up high. "Which names do you have in mind, not those horrible onces like Bear or Antonella." She chuckled "No. I don't want redicilous names for our child. Are you willing to listen to the names I got?" Barbie had a smirk on his face. "I am all ears."

Julia laughed. "If it's a girl I would like to name her Olivia or Emma or if you got a nice name for her, if our baby is a girl." He looked at her and answered. "I like Anna and Olivia, but I had thought about a middle name for a girl. I want the middle name to be Melanie, to have something of my sister. If our baby is a girl."

Barbie really liked her, Melanie and was sad that she was gone after the dome came down, so she does understand why he want to give the baby her name as a second name. "I know how much you miss Melanie and I miss her too so I agree on giving our baby Melanie as a second name if our baby is a girl." She says while taking his hand in hers and squeezed his hand.

"I like Olivia Melanie together." Julia did agree. So they already had a girls name. They both had a harder time to come up with a name for a boy. Julia liked Dean and Caleb and Barbie liked Kevin, Ivar or Ivan. They had a hard time so they voted for their favorites. Julia liked Kevin the most from Barbie's names and Barbie Dean from Julia's.

After diner Barbie stood up and walked over to Julia, took her hand and helped her up. He let her to the couch and did sit down, pulling Julia on his lap. Tickling her, making her laugh. He loved to hear her laugh.

He loved her and she loved him. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
>Julia was now 37 week pregnant. Just 2 more weeks to go. She had maternal leave already and she had a hard time standing up. The pregnancy took a toll on her. She was very tired and the doctor even said she had to rest by her last appointment.<p>

Norrie, Joe and Carolyn are with Julia. They wanted to pay a visit and Julia didn't had anything better to do. She liked to have some company when Barbie was at work. Barbie had work to do at the police department.

In the morning she felt a little bit of pain in her abdomen, but took it lightly. Thinking it was just before labour pains that she had read in her pregnancy book. They would start around this time so she just thought it where those and not real once.

Norrie and Carolyn did made lunch for all of them and Joe was having a conversation with Julia.

"What are you going to name him or her?" Joe asks Julia. "We first came with a girls name, we want to name our child Olivia Melanie if it's a girl." Joe looks up at her with wide open eyes. "Melanie?" "Yes, Barbie misses his sister and I miss her too, so to honor her we want her second name to be Melanie."

Joe really loved the idea, just as much as Julia and Barbie. They all missed Melanie, but they know she is somewhere else looking down on them.

"If it is a boy we like to call him Dean. I like a name with a D because of Barbie's real name is Dale so I wanted a D and he likes Dean too so lucky me." Julia smiles, but feels a uncomfortable but little pain in her abdomen just like this morning. She just ignores it.

Carolyn and Norrie came in with the lunch. They all ate something and talked about nice things when Julia needed to go to the bathroom.

"I go to the bathroom. I will be right back." Carolyn wanted to help Julia up the stairs, but she insisted to do it alone, so that they could keep eating lunch while Julia would use the toilet in the bathroom.

After Julia did her need she stood up and felt another uncomfortable pain. She walks on the hall when she feels something wet between her legs. Water. Her water just broke. She was going into labour. It where real contractions that she had felt earlier.

"Carolyn can you come up stairs please." She says from upstairs. Joe and Norrie look up to the staircase, but they don't see Julia. Carolyn stands up and walks up the stars. Joe and Norrie just keep eating. Carolyn gave them the stay down here look.

"Julia what's…." She saw the water on the floor. "Okay you are going into labour." "Really? I haven't figured it out myself yet." She felt a sort of menstruation cramp in her abdomen and puts her hand on it.  
>"What is taking so long, the tea is getting cold." Norrie came up the stairs and froze. "O my god." Joe came up and saw Julia too. He was suprised. "I thought you still had 2 weeks left."<p>

Carolyn helped Julia on her bed in the bedroom. She was in pain now. Not much, but they had to drive for 15 minutes to the hospital of Zenith if everything went well so she would be in more pain when she got there.

"Grab the bag in the nursery. The things are already in there. Barbie made sure when the baby would come we already had things in a bag. Au!" Norrie got the bag from the nursery and walked down with Joe to the car.

Carolyn took a few clothes for Julia and did put them in a little bag and gave it to Joe when he got in the room again. "I so know how Harriet felt." "You will be fine, let's get to the car."

A doorbell rang. Joe opened the door and saw Sam. "Hi Sam." Norrie came from behind Sam into the house. "You guys got a party going on with Julia, I heard she needed her rest so I came to visit." Norrie said it. "Well the rest is over. Baby wants to enter this great world now." He heard Julia upstairs. Cursing.

Sam walked into the house up to the bedroom. "Let me help." Julia looks at Sam. "Call Barbie." And that's what he did.

-  
>Barbie was at the police station when he got a call from Sam. <em>Why would he call me?<em> Was what he thought to himself. At first he did ignore him. He had better things to do right now, but after the third time he picked up.

"Sam I don't have time. I'm buzzy at the moment." "_Well Julia is buzzy too. I came to visit her and she was already in labour."_ That made Barbie go on full alert. "I will be right there. How long is she?" He heard Sam talk to Carolyn and he heard Julia in the background. He wanted to be by her side right this second. He made sure that he would be home the week of the due date so he would be with Julia the moment it started. Change in the actual plan.

"Julia just told Carolyn she felt it for 4 hour now, but didn't took it as actual labour." Barbie talked to him on the phone when he took of from the police station.  
>He drove towards the house, his street came into few and he saw Carolyn and Sam helping Julia in the car. He got out of the car and did run towards Julia. "I'm here baby." He came to sit behind Julia in the back seat so that she could lean against him. Carolyn took place behind the wheel.<p>

"Sam come with us, we never know what will happen along the way." Julia says to him. Julia wanted someone with medical training in the car for when something would go wrong.  
>Barbie gave her a kiss on her crown while Sam took place in the passenger seat.<p>

"You came fast." "I would not let you do it alone." Was his response while Julia hisses from the pain.

-  
>They did drive for over 10 minutes now and Julia's pain was getting worse and worse by each mile they drove.<br>Julia squeezed Barbie's hand whenever she had a new contraction.

"I think…. I feel like… I have to push." Julia says in horrible pain. Almost screaming after she said it. Sam and Barbie looked at each other. "Pull over." Was all Sam said to Carolyn and she did as she was told.  
>Sam came to the passenger seat where Julia's legs are. Opening the door. "I hope you don't mind me looking?" Julia didn't minded it as long everything went well.<p>

Sam looked and was shocked by what he saw. Barbie saw his expresion and so was Julia. "What is it Sam?" Barbie keeps looking at him. "I see the head. You have to deliver here."

This was not what they both had expected to happen when their baby would be born. They both thought it would be in a hospital bed and not in a car.

Carolyn took blankets and brought it to Sam, helping him deliver the baby. Barbie was behind Julia, trying to comfort her. He wanted to take her pain away, but he couldn't.

"You can do it baby." Says Barbie sweetly to Julia. "By the next contraction I want you to push." When she the contraction she did push. Screaming because of the pain. Chrushing Barbie's hand, but he doesn't even flinch.

She kept on pushing. "Another one and the head is out. 1, 2, 3, push!" She pushed again. "You are doing so good baby." He gave a kiss on her sweaty cheek.

Carolyn had the blanket ready and Julia gave one last push. That's when they heard a cry, a cry of life only babies could make. Julia let a tear fall down her cheek. She did it. Both of them had made this mirracle, their beautiful child.

"It is a boy!" They had a baby boy. A beautiful boy. Sam gave the baby to Carolyn and she did lay him on his mothers chest. He stopped crying immediately, hearing the comfortable heartbeat of his mother. "You are so beautiful. We love you." She gives him a soft kiss on his tiny nose.

After holding her son for a while she wanted Barbie to hold him. Barbie took him in his strong and protective arms. Whispering sweet words to him. Julia smiles at the sight of it.

"Thank you Sam. You too Carolyn." Carolyn smiles back through the drivers mirror. Sam smiles as well, while calling with the hospital. Making sure they got the help they needed the moment they got there.

"He looks like a Barbara." Is all what Barbie says while kissing Julia on the lips. "Let's go to mommy now hey." He gives their son to Julia who holds him lovely in her arms.

"Definitely a Dean." She says while looking at Barbie. "Yeah." He gives her a kiss on the lips and she returns.

Dean Dale Barbara is born. Now they have a family. And Barbie had build a future with the love of his life. The future he wanted to build towards with Julia has come true.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
>After two days in the hospital they did go home. Dean was completely healthy. Barbie and Julia couldn't have been happier.<p>

Norrie and everybody else had bought boy clothes and Julia and Barbie approved all the clothes. It is good to tell your friends what clothes you like to have for a boy or a girl so they can buy it after the child is born.

Julia was feeding Dean while Barbie made a picture. "He really looks like you." Julia says while caressing Dean's little head softly while feeding him.  
>"He looks like both of us. He already got your stubbornness." A big smirks appears on his face. "Very funny, he also could have it from you."<p>

Both chuckled while looking at their son. "I just can't believe that he finally is here with us." Dean stopped drinking and Julia was patting his back to try to make him burp so that he won't get cramps. He burped and started crying.

"Hey little man." Barbie walked over and Julia gave Dean to his beautiful kindhearted father. Looking from the chair up to her two men. Smilling.

Dean stopped crying while being in his father's strong arms. Looking up at his father now, smilling. Now Jullia was taking a picture. Dean fell asleep in his father's arms. "Let's bring him to bed."Barbie says and Julia agreed.

They both did bring him to bed together. They both don't want to miss anything. Barbie kissed his little head and did lay him down in his cradle. Putting him in. Julia just smiled and when Barbie took a step back from the cradle she did bow in and gave him a sweet motherly kiss on his head.

Barbie put the baby monitor on and takes Julia's hand in his and they both walk quetly out of their sons nursery.

They are downstairs now. "He is so small, now I understand why my mother had trouble with letting me go to college or to see me grow up in the woman I am now." Julia says to Barbie. "Yeah." Is his response while putting his arm around her.

"You are a great mother Julia, don't ever doubt that." She smiles. "And you are a great father, never doubt that either." He gives her a kiss on her lips she returns as sweet and lovely as his.

-  
>After Dean was born Julia had made sure Barbie and Don had talked about what had happened. Barbie still disliked his father after everything he had done, but he gave him a second change. Once in a while he comes to check on his grandson. Don even did start to accept Julia so in the months it got better between all of them.<p>

The months did flew by. Dean did grow up, learning how to talk and how to walk. Cuddling with his mommy on the couch. Wrestling with his father and laughing hysterical of joy.

Dean was almost identical to his father in his apperiance. The only thing he got from his mother was his chin, eyes and the structure of her curls. He has tiny blonde curls, his fathers nose, cheeks, mouth and ears. He got traits of both their personalities, stubborn and kind like both his parents, forgiving like his mom and protective like his dad.

He is 5 now. Playing outside on the slide. He is a real adrenaline junky. He trully makes his parents proud.

Dean comes running towards his mother who sits outside on the veranda. "Mommy can Olivia please come play with me on the grass?" Olivia looks at her brother, bright blue eyes just like Dean's and her red curls dancing in the wind.

"Dee!" she screams happily. Julia smiles at both her children. "Sure sweetheart, but let her go down the stairs herself. Mommy will help her." Julia stood up, opening the gate from the veranda and took her tiny hands in hers, letting her walk down, not letting her fall. Dean walks in front of them.

Olivia Melanie was born 4 years after Dean, she is 1 now. She had red curls, her mothers eyes, mouth and chin, but her fathers cheeks, nose and ears. You can see that they are sibblings.

When Julia took place on the carpet on the grass she watched Dean play with Olivia, playing careful with her. That's when Barbie came home. "Daddy!" Dean runs over to his father and Barbie picks him up. Hugging him.

"Hey little man. How was your day?" "It was good, school was fun and mommy and Olivia picked me up. Now we play in the grass." Barbie smiles. "That seems like a nice day. Can Daddy have a kiss?" Dean gave his father a kiss before going back to Olivia, letting her see the flowers.

Barbie walked over to his two children and gave Olivia a kiss on her red crown before sitting down next to Julia. Giving her a kiss she returns and takes her in his arms.

"You kept your promise." Is all she says to him. "Yes I did. And I'm happy about it." they both look each other in the eyes. The same love in their eyes as the first time they kissed in the pouring rain, in the middle of the town in Chester's Mill.

They had their future together, with each other and their love, and their two beautiful children.  
>Their lifes are perfect and they couldn't have been more happy then this.<p>

"I love you." Does he say in her ear, kissing the spot under her left ear "I love you too."

**THE END.**


End file.
